Perdu et Retrouvé
by CryingAlice
Summary: Jimmy Blake a un job, des amis, un petit appartement et aucun souvenir qui n'excède six mois. Mais peut-il échapper à son passé ? Le veut-il réellement ? Dean/Castiel slash donc , spoiler saison 5, scènes intimes
1. Chap 1 : Pénombre

**Titre** : Perdu et Retrouvé

**Auteur** : Ambrevale

**Résumé** : Jimmy Blake a un job, des amis, un petit appartement et aucun souvenir qui n'excède six mois. Mais peut-il échapper à son passé ? Le veut-il réellement ? Dean/Castiel, spoiler saison 5

**Chapitre 1** : Pénombre

* * *

« _A défaut de pardon, laisse venir l'oubli_ »

A. De Musset.

* * *

Le bar était presque vide, à part quelques habitués. Il était encore tôt. Jimmy nettoyait consciencieusement le comptoir en bois laqué tout en discutant avec Kim. La jeune femme buvait lentement une bière, en balançant ses jambes enveloppées dans un jean noir.

-Et bien sûr je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre.

-Bien sûr, répondit Jimmy, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres.

Il promenait ses yeux bleus azur sur la surface du bar, veillant à sa propreté avant le rush de huit heures. Kim racontait souvent des mensonges, ou en tout cas des exagérations, lorsqu'elle avait honte que sa timidité l'ait empêchée d'agir comme elle l'aurait voulu. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Elle avait des raisons d'être complexée. Elle était ronde à la limite de l'obésité, et elle avait subi moqueries et quolibets depuis l'école. Les enfants pouvaient être cruels, ou du moins, c'est ce que Jimmy avait entendu dire. Ca n'était pas comme s'il se souvenait de ses années d'école. En fait, il ne se souvenait de rien avant les six derniers mois. Il s'était réveillé sur le bord d'une route, désorienté, vêtu d'un costume froissé, d'une chemise déchirée et d'un trench-coat taché de sang. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie passée ou de comment il était arrivé là. Et il avait cette sensation, comme s'il ne devait absolument pas chercher à savoir, un sentiment de culpabilité et de colère si fort, mêlé à un désespoir si grand, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, tout reprendre à zéro. Mais il ne savait pas où aller, ni quoi faire.

-Je te jure, des fois, j'aimerais les étrangler ! Putain, on est pas leurs esclaves, je bosse là okay, mais je fais pas apparaître les vêtements par magie !

Jimmy hocha distraitement la tête, tout en continuant à se remémorer. C'était sur cette même route que Rick l'avait trouvé.

Richard Blake, 46 ans, était un vétéran des deux guerres d'Irak et de l'Afghanistan. Il avait été mis à la retraite par l'armée après avoir eu la jambe explosée par une roquette et, pour vivre, il avait ouvert un bar, le _Brokenrealm_. Mais il supportait très mal son handicap et avait plongé dans l'alcool, avant de finalement réussir à en sortir à peine une année plus tôt. Il ne savait que trop ce que c'était que de vouloir reprendre sa vie depuis le début. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé cet homme étrange qui, d'un air hésitant, lui avait dit s'appeler Jimmy et ne se souvenir de rien, il l'avait pris sous son aile. Il ne pouvait plus tenir son bar, pour des raisons évidentes, et avait embauché Jimmy et une autre fille paumée, Maria, qui luttait contre son addiction pour le crack. Il les surveillait de loin et s'occupait des affaires financières de l'établissement, rebaptisé pour l'occasion le _FinallyFree_, dans son bureau à l'étage.

-Tu sais, Jim, j'en suis à ça…

Kim mima un espace entre son pouce et son index.

-A juste ça de foutre un laxatif dans les bonbons qu'on distribue gratuitement à la caisse ! Ca me ferait bien marrer tiens !

Jimmy fit un tour d'horizon du bar, vérifiant que tout était en ordre. La jeune serveuse blonde servait deux vodka pomme à une table, avec un mouvement suggestif des hanches. Il fronça un peu les sourcils. Depuis que Maria était partie en cure, c'était Lucy, une ex-prostituée qui voulait sortir du milieu, qui l'avait remplacée. Il secoua un peu la tête et revint à la brune à son bar.

-Une telle action ne serait pas très profitable aux affaires de ton commerce…

-Oh, ça va, grogna Kim en levant les yeux au ciel, tu sais que je le ferai pas.

Jimmy avait vite pris ses marques, même s'il se trouvait parfois confronté à des incompréhensions si étonnantes que Rick secouait la tête, se demandant s'il n'avait pas des séquelles cérébrales suite à ce qui lui était arrivé avant leur rencontre. D'abord, chaque fois qu'il mangeait, touchait, sentait quelque chose de nouveau, on aurait dit que c'était la première fois, comme s'il n'avait jamais réellement eu l'expérience de quoi que ce soit. Il ne comprenait absolument rien aux plus simples procédures administratives, ce qui avait obligé Rick à le conseiller pour trouver un appartement ou gérer son premier bulletin de salaire. Il ne connaissait rien aux classiques du cinéma, et ne comprenait même pas les références à Grease ou Die Hard. Il parlait toujours de façon très littérale, comme s'il ne maîtrisait pas les mécanismes et subtilités de la langue. Et il flanchait, ou prenait une expression nostalgique, chaque fois que l'envie prenait à quelqu'un de brancher du Led Zeppelin ou du Metallica sur le jukebox. Cependant, il apprenait vite, exceptionnellement vite. Rick se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas une sorte de génie…

Mais l'un dans l'autre, avec ses yeux bleus innocents et son demi-sourire malicieux, Jimmy attirait les clientes. Et les clients. Rick n'avait pas vraiment eu de problème avec ça lorsque, de par sa localisation, son bar était devenu plutôt gay-friendly, puis lesbian-friendly. Il n'avait pas ce genre de préjugé malgré son passé dans l'armée. Un client est un client. Son expérience de la vie l'avait rendu plutôt tolérant. Il continuait à les appeler avec des noms péjoratifs et à grogner comme un vieil ours, par reflexe, mais son bar était accueillant et chaleureux pour toutes les couleurs, y compris celles de l'arc-en-ciel.

Et, une fois ou deux, lorsqu'il y avait eu des incidents avec des poivrots ou des hommes en mal de bagarre, homophobes ou juste bourrés, Jimmy avait prit une expression si sévère et intimidante que les fauteurs de trouble y avaient réfléchi à deux fois. Il n'était pas très bavard, ni très ouvert, mais Rick savait ce que c'était de ne pas vouloir ou même pouvoir s'ouvrir aux autres. L'homme faisait son boulot, plutôt bien, et c'est tout ce que Rick voulait.

Jimmy rangea le dernier verre, avant d'en sortir un différent et de se servir une vodka lemon. Kim finit sa bière et lui fit signe de lui en servir une autre. Il posa la bouteille devant elle, ainsi que des gâteaux secs.

-As-tu décidé d'un thème de travail pour ta thèse ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

-A quoi bon ? Je suis pas sûre d'y arriver de toute façon.

Jimmy fronça les sourcils

-Tu ne vas pas continuer cet emploi d'hôtesse de vente pour le restant de ton existence ?

Elle fit une grimace et but une autre gorgée.

-On appelle ça une « vendeuse », Jim. C'est un bon job… Et me dis pas que je pourrais faire mieux, j'ai ma mère pour ça. Je pense pas en être capable, ok ?

Le barman soupira et hocha lentement la tête. C'était inutile d'argumenter avec Kim quand elle en était à se renfrogner, ses yeux verts se voilant, et son visage se tendant en une expression bornée. Cette expression, et ses yeux… Jimmy ressentait toujours quelque chose, comme un pincement au cœur, quand il la voyait ainsi, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ca remuait quelque chose dans ses souvenirs. Mais chaque fois qu'il se concentrait pour savoir de quoi ou qui il s'agissait, tout s'évaporait. Une femme entra dans le bar, de taille moyenne, avec des cheveux roux flamboyants, des yeux noisette pétillants, et une robe noire mi-longue qui dévoilait de belles jambes effilées. Elle traversa le bar pour aller s'asseoir à une petite table éclairée par une bougie. Kim la regarda passer avec une envie mal dissimulée.

-Tu devrais peut-être lui offrir un verre, suggéra Jimmy à mi-voix.

Kim le regarda comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête.

-T'es dingue, siffla-t-elle. Même si elle est lesbienne, et franchement j'y crois pas, tu sais les chances qu'un canon pareil finisse avec une meuf comme moi ? Zéro ! Niet ! Nada !

Elle fit deux zéros de ses mains pour illustrer son propos avant de se replonger dans sa bière, ses lèvres plissées dans une expression amère.

-Tu sais pas ce que c'est, marmonna-t-elle finalement. Tu pourrais avoir toutes les meufs que tu veux, mais quelqu'un comme moi ? Faudrait que la fille soit bravement amoureuse pour vouloir toucher mes bourrelés. Parce qu'à part les pervers qui voient que la taille de mes seins et les vieux lubriques…

Jimmy la regarda avec sérieux et posa la main sur son bras.

-Moi, je sais ce qu'elles ratent.

La jeune femme eut un demi-sourire en posant la main sur la sienne.

-Ouais. Dommage que je sois pas hétéro, hein ? Je suis sûre qu'à ton bras, j'en rendrais plus d'une jalouse. Au fait, c'est quand que tu te trouves une meuf toi ?

Jimmy baissa les yeux et retira sa main.

-Je te l'ai dit, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Arrête, Jimmy, tu vis comme un moine depuis que je te connais, c'est pas sain ! Tu sais, si c'est juste une histoire de nichons versus une bonne queue, il y a plein de mecs qui seraient ravis de passer du temps avec toi, hein ?

L'homme secoua la tête, et commença à préparer le _Martini_ commandé par la rousse avant de le donner à Lucy pour qu'elle aille le servir.

-Je sais que je ne veux pas avoir de relation amoureuse, expliqua-t-il finalement. Je ne veux pas.

Kim se pencha en avant, une expression inquiète adoucissant ses traits.

-Tu crois que c'est en rapport avec ton passé ? Comme si t'avais perdu ta femme ou un truc du genre ?

Après une brève hésitation, Jimmy hocha la tête.

-J'ai l'impression, confia-t-il lentement à voix basse, qu'il y a déjà quelqu'un ou plutôt il y avait… Mais je ne peux me souvenir. Et je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je crois que cette personne m'a fait mal, très mal.

-Y a pas pire que d'être déçu par quelqu'un qu'on aime fort, acquiesça Kim avec un pauvre sourire. Peut-être qu'elle t'a trompé… Enfin, on est beau tous les deux, hein ?

Jimmy hocha la tête avant de lui resservir une nouvelle bière. Kim avait la constitution d'un camionneur quand on en venait à la bière, et il savait qu'elle en boirait encore beaucoup d'autres avant de quitter le bar.

* * *

Jimmy ouvrit la porte de son petit deux pièces et entra d'un pas lent. Il était épuisé. La soirée avait été longue. Il s'était avéré que Kim avait raison, la rousse n'était pas lesbienne. Par contre, elle avait choisi le FinallyFree – peut-être avait-elle trouvé le nom approprié ? – pour rompre avec son petit ami, une armoire à glace d'un mètre quatre-vingt quinze. Et celui-ci l'avait plutôt mal pris. Jimmy avait dû intervenir pour le calmer, et le géant s'était retrouvé tout surpris quand ce petit bonhomme aux grands yeux calmes l'avait maintenu au sol par le poignet avant de le jeter dehors _manu militari_. Jimmy ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi il était si fort, mais cela faisait partie des choses qu'il acceptait sans se poser de question.

Impala vint immédiatement se frotter contre sa jambe. Il avait trouvé le chaton noir aux yeux jaunes à moitié mort de faim dans les poubelles à côté de son immeuble et l'avait adopté. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu, il avait pensé « Impala » sans savoir pourquoi. Mais le nom sonnait bien pour la chatte, alors il l'avait gardé. Il se baissa pour la caresser et elle ronronna de plaisir avant de sauter sur le petit plan de travail à côté de l'évier de la cuisine. Elle lui lança un regard expectatif et Jimmy eut un léger sourire. Il enleva son trench-coat puis le posa sur le porte-manteaux avant d'aller ouvrir le petit frigo et d'en sortir une boîte de pâtée. Il l'ouvrit et la posa devant la chatte qui se mit à manger goulûment. S'étirant, il prit son téléphone pour commander du chinois. Il commandait presque tous les soirs. Il n'aurait pas pu cuisiner ne serait-ce que des œufs même si sa vie en dépendait. Heureusement, il était plus doué en ce qui concernait les boissons. Une fois sa commande passée, il s'ouvrit une bière et alla s'asseoir, un livre à la main. Il ne lisait que des romans réalistes modernes. Il était mal à l'aise dès qu'il touchait un livre, un film ou une série historique, fantastique ou de science-fiction. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas la télé et ne lisait pas les journaux. Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que le monde allait très mal, et il n'avait pas besoin de ce poids-là en plus.

Il en allait de même pour tout ce qui avait attrait à la religion, de près ou de loin. Il avait déterminé qu'il croyait en Dieu, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher d'une église ou d'un symbole quelconque. Comme s'il avait honte. Il ne voulait pas y penser, mais il était sûr qu'avant de perdre la mémoire il devait avoir fait quelque chose de si grave, de si blasphématoire, que Dieu devait le haïr. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait l'étrange sensation que Dieu se fichait de tout, et de lui, comme d'une guigne. Du coup, il ne priait jamais et gardait la tête basse chaque fois qu'il passait près d'un symbole de culte, en particulier des croix chrétiennes.

Une heure plus tard, il jetait les reliquats de son repas avant de faire une rapide toilette et de rejoindre sa petite chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit et posa son regard sur le ciel étoilé, par la fenêtre. Le store était cassé, et il n'avait jamais voulu le réparer. Le ciel était d'un bleu violacé, annonçant l'aube prochaine, mais la lune brillait toujours. Jimmy soupira. Parfois, il avait l'impression que sa place était là-haut, parmi les étoiles. Mais dès qu'il pensait ça, la culpabilité revenait en flèche. Il ferma les yeux, et s'endormit en caressant distraitement Impala.

* * *

_ Des yeux verts ardents, une bouche charnue, mais un regard vide…_

_-Je me serais rebellé pour ça ? Pour que tu puisses te donner à eux ?_

_ Colère, rage, fureur, désespoir… Violence, tant de violence… Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! D…D… Comment peux-tu ? Comment oses-tu ? Blesser ! Faire mal ! Il ne me reste rien !_

_-Cas ! Arrête !_

_ Du sang, que coule ton sang, je te hais ! Je n'en peux plus !_

_-J'ai tout donné pour toi ! Et c'est ça que tu me rends ?_

_ Je pourrais te tuer… Facile, si facile… Ne plus tenir mes coups et tu mourrais! Je veux que tu meures… Je veux te voir mourir… _

_ Je veux mourir…_

_ Il ne me reste rien.

* * *

_

Jimmy se réveilla en sueur, le lit dans un état de chaos absolu. Il haletait et des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais il ne parvenait à se souvenir que de bribes de son rêve. Juste cette sensation. Quelqu'un, quelque part, l'avait réduit à néant.

D… De…

Son nom échappait à Jimmy, tandis que les lambeaux de sa mémoire s'éloignaient inexorablement de sa conscience.

Cas… Qui était Cas ? Casti…

Non ! Non ! Non !

Il ne devait pas se souvenir ! Il ne voulait pas !

Il se leva, changea les draps, alla chercher un verre d'eau, prit un somnifère et revint se coucher. Il ne voulait plus rêver.

Et il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

* * *

A dix heures trente du matin le lendemain, Jimmy était assis sur l'un des fauteuils du Starbucks voisin, en train de faire machinalement des mots-croisés en attendant Kim. C'était son jour de congé, et Jimmy n'était pas attendu au _FinallyFree_ avant dix-sept heures, ils avaient donc prévu de passer la journée ensemble. Kim était en retard bien sûr. La jeune femme était toujours en retard, c'en était pathologique. Mais le barman était habitué. Il sirotait son mochaccino, savourant le goût doux-amer tout en balançant la tête au rythme de la musique diffusée par les haut-parleurs.

-Hey, Jim !

Il leva la tête et adressa un demi-sourire à Kim qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle portait une robe violette sombre et une veste noire, ses cheveux bruns relevés dans un chignon fait à la hâte. Elle posa un frappucino devant elle et son sac à ses pieds.

-Alors, ces mots-croisés, ça dit quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant sur son épaule.

Jimmy lui montra le résultat, pour se retrouver confronté à un drôle de regard venant de sa compagne.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-il curieux.

Elle leva la main et posa un ongle peint en violet sur l'une des lignes.

-Là, la définition c'est « Contraintes à l'errance », et si je me trompe pas, d'après les lettres, ça devrait être « égarées » avec « é-e-s » à la fin. T'as marqué « Castiel ». C'est quoi Castiel ? On dirait un faux nom d'ange. Enfin, je veux dire, s'il y a un ange qui s'appelle comme ça, je le connais pas.

Ange ? Castiel ? Jimmy ferma violemment les yeux sous le choc. Castiel. Castiel. Non. Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas se rappeler! Et puis c'était absurde non ?

Sans paraître remarquer son trouble, Kim poursuivit :

-Et là, en VII horizontal, quatre lettres, la définition c'est « compagnon ». Vu le mot « attraper » en vertical, ça devrait être « pair » là. Pourquoi t'as marqué « Dean » ? Tu fais de l'écriture automatique ou quoi ? C'est qui ce Dean ? A moins que tu penses au « dean » d'une faculté. Mais pourquoi « compagnon » alors ? Et ici, je comprends encore moins : « sacrifice accepté de soi-même ». Entre parenthèses, c'est évident que c'est « abnégation », tu les prends pour 6-8 ans tes mots-croisés ? Mais t'as marqué « winchester ». Tu m'expliques ce qu'une carabine de la guerre de Sécession vient faire là-dedans ?

Jimmy jeta le magazine dans la poubelle si vite et avec une telle brusquerie que Kim s'écarta un peu, comme si elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la blessât. Mais il n'était pas furieux, il était mortifié.

-Je ne veux pas entendre ces noms. Jamais.

Kim se mordit les lèvres.

-Ooookay… Bon, ciné ?

Jimmy acquiesça et récupéra sa boisson.

-Voir quoi ?

-Ils font une rétrospective Woody Allen au Starlight. _The Jade Scorpion_, tu l'as vu ?

Jimmy secoua la tête.

-Alors, move. Il est génial ce film !

* * *

Kim avait les larmes aux yeux de rire lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la salle obscure. Jimmy lui-même souriait largement en se remémorant les meilleurs passages du film. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils quittèrent la rue du petit cinéma pour rejoindre le centre commercial voisin.

-L'Apocalypse est proche mes frères, les anges m'ont parlé !

Jimmy s'arrêta net, ses yeux s'élargissant et son souffle s'accélérant.

-Jim ?

L'Apocalypse… L'Apocalypse… Le mot se réverbérait en lui, évoquant un flot d'images trop rapidement disparues pour être nettes. Il secoua la tête, tentant de les chasser. Et toujours ces yeux verts, ce regard vide. Un heurt le ramena à la réalité. Kim le secouait par les bras.

-Hé, Jimmy ! Tu me fais peur, mec ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il secoua doucement la tête et força un sourire.

-Tout va bien, Kim. J'ai juste eu un instant d'égarement.

La jeune femme le lâcha et posa une main sur sa poitrine avec un soupir soulagé un peu théâtral.

-Bon. Si tu te remets à parler bizarrement, c'est que tout va bien, hein ?

Elle passa à nouveau son bras sous le sien et l'attira vers une petite pizzeria.

-Aller, à table ! Ca te remettra d'aplomb !

* * *

-'tain, Jim, Pizza double portion de viande. Ta passion pour la viande rouge est limite flippante !

Jimmy secoua la tête avec un sourire.

-Tout comme l'est ton affection immodérée pour le chocolat.

-Oui, mais ça, c'est une passion normale, pontifia Kim en levant un doigt d'un air docte. Et puis, ça ne concerne que le chocolat lait noisette, je te ferai dire !

Ils descendirent d'un étage pour rejoindre la sortie, mais Jimmy s'arrêta avec un air ennuyé.

-J'ai oublié mon téléphone cellulaire à notre table.

-Si tu avais dit un « portable » comme tout le monde, tu aurais déjà eu le temps d'aller le chercher et de revenir. Allez zou, vas-y. Moi je vais me griller une clope dehors en t'attendant.

Le barman acquiesça et repartit en arrière. Il remonta rapidement les escaliers et retourna au restaurant. Chaque fois qu'il devait faire quelque chose rapidement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il pourrait y être beaucoup rapide. Mais il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi. Il secoua la tête, chassant la pensée dérangeante.

Une fois son portable récupéré, il rejoignit l'extérieur, et fronça les sourcils en voyant trois jeunes hommes autour de Kim. Pantalons tombants, l'œil arrogant, la casquette sur le côté, ils ricanaient en se dandinant de cette manière si particulière aux jeunes, qu'ils devaient trouver très « cool » mais que Jimmy trouvait juste ridicule.

-Hé, le gros cul, tu sais qu't'es immonde ?

Kim le foudroya du regard, en essayant de sortir du demi-cercle. Le sang de Jimmy ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit que même ces abrutis et leurs commentaires au ras du plancher blessaient son amie.

-Laissez-la tranquille.

Il écarta fermement l'un des jeunes et se planta à côté de Kim. Les trois idiots semblèrent un instant déstabilisés, mais, jugeant probablement que leur nombre leur conférait l'avantage, poursuivirent :

-T'es son petit ami ? P'tain, mais comment tu peux baiser un truc pareil ? T'aimes la graisse ?

Jimmy pencha la tête sur le coté et son visage se durcit encore davantage.

-Je vous ai dit de la laisser tranquille. Je ne le répéterai pas. Allez-vous en, tout de suite, ou vous allez le regretter.

-Jimmy, murmura Kim, inquiète.

-Oui, Jimmynou, écoute ta grosse pouf, ou c'est toi qui va le regret…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Jimmy lui décocha un crochet du droit qui l'envoya immédiatement au sol. Passé la surprise, les deux autres se jetèrent sur lui. Jimmy ne se laissa pas déphaser. Il attrapa le premier par le col de son tee-shirt et lui décocha un coup de tête qui le mit K.O. Puis il empoigna le suivant par la peau du cou, et lui assena un coup de genou dans le ventre avant de le redresser et de presser la paume de sa main contre son front. Confus, il regarda alors que rien ne se produisait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr qu'il aurait dû se passer quelque chose. Il finit par secouer la tête et lâcher l'homme, qui tomba à genou en se tenant les côtes, gémissant.

-Jimmy ! Cria Kim, cette fois-ci réellement affolée. Arrête !

Le barman se tourna vers elle, et elle frémit devant l'inhumanité, l'impassibilité marmoréenne de son regard. Il la regardait comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Comme si elle ne comptait pas. Puis, soudainement, il cligna des yeux, et ce fut Jimmy à nouveau. Son Jimmy, avec son regard calme et son demi-sourire.

-Viens, Kim. Rentrons au bar.

Ravalant sa salive, elle hocha la tête et prit son bras en hésitant. Ils quittèrent les lieux, et Kim fit une petite prière pour que les trois blessés ne portent pas plainte.

* * *

Lucy avait mis une minirobe rouge vif et s'était sur-maquillée. Jimmy lui lança un regard vaguement désapprobateur en prenant son poste derrière le bar. Kim avait préféré rentrer, prétextant un mal de tête. Toutefois, il savait que c'était à cause du comportement dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt. Rétrospectivement, il s'en voulait. Il aurait pu, non, il avait sérieusement blessé les trois hommes. Ca aurait pu lui attirer des ennuis, à lui et à Kim aussi. C'était une chose de faire le videur au bar, et une autre de prendre trois hommes de front dans la rue. Maintenant, Kim marchait sur des œufs avec lui. Comme si elle avait peur.

Il espérait qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Il n'avait qu'elle comme amie, et n'en voulait pas d'autre.

Il servit le _Cosmo _que la blonde, qui le dévorait des yeux au bar, lui avait commandé. Il ignora ses avances, comme il le faisait toujours, sereinement. Esteban, un autre habitué, patron du salon de coiffure voisin, s'installa à son tour au bar avec un gros soupir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Esteban ? Questionna Jimmy en lui servant son _Pink Lady_.

-J'ai dû virer Julia aujourd'hui. C'est la crise, mon vieux. J'ai plus les moyens de payer toutes mes filles.

Esteban n'avait que des employées féminines, prétendant que les femmes travaillaient mieux. Ca aurait pu paraîre suspect, s'il n'était pas aussi homosexuel que ne le déclamait son tee-shirt « _I'm Gay, Kiss me Hot Stuff!_ » rose.

-T'as vu l'épidémie de rhume ? C'est encore plus virulent que le SIDA il paraît, et là, même les préservatifs te protègent pas. J'te jure, plus ça va, pire c'est. Entre la Corée du Nord, le terrorisme et les catastrophes naturelles, pas besoin d'apocalypse ! On va détruire le monde à nous tous seuls ! Et cette putain de crise financière en prime !

Jimmy essuya plus rapidement le verre qu'il avait en main. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Mais Rick lui avait bien expliqué qu'une partie du boulot consistait à servir d'oreille attentive au client, quoi qu'il puisse déblatérer.

-Ca finira bien par se régler, intervint Lucy, qui venait récupérer une autre commande.

Elle secoua ses mèches blondes et posa les coudes sur le bar, en attendant que Jimmy ne lui serve les deux bières.

-Oh, chérie, coupa Esteban avec un air dramatiquement désolé, ce maquillage et cette robe, ça te va pas du tout ! C'est complètement _out-of-fashion _!

-Occupe toi de tes fesses, 'steban, rit la jeune femme en partant avec sa commande, ou mieux, de celles de ton mec !

Jimmy secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire amusé face à leur manège. Il était étonnamment bien. C'était pour de tels moments qu'il aimait travailler là, même s'il se sentait perpétuellement comme un étranger.

-Et c'est franchement flippant, reprit Esteban à l'attention de Jimmy, t'as vu ce qui est arrivé au centre de distribution des vaccins ?

Jimmy nia de la tête.

-Il y a eu un attentat terroriste la semaine dernière ! Des types sont rentrés, ont assassiné plein de gens et ont foutu des bombes partout. Pfiout, tous les vaccins sont partis en fumée. La police pense que c'est à nouveau Al Qaeda, mais il y a eu aucune revendication et les témoins disent que les mecs étaient caucasiens. Franchement, moi, ça me fait peur. En plus, d'après la fille qui s'en est sortie, certains des employés ont forcé d'autres à se faire piquer par les vaccins et ils ont commencé à agir bizarrement. Sur le net on dit que c'est des cracks, mais je mettrais pas ça au dessus du gouvernement de faire ce genre de saloperies.

_Croatoan_.

Jimmy secoua la tête pour chasser le mot qui venait de surgir dans son esprit. Ca ne voulait rien dire.

_Croatoan virus_…

Pourtant, lorsqu'il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Esteban, c'est ce qui lui venait en tête. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y a ma grande ? Questionna Esteban en levant un sourcil. On dirait qu't'as avalé un citron.

Jimmy secoua à nouveau la tête et lui adressa un demi-sourire un peu crispé.

-Rien. Tout est normal.

L'hispanique fit une moue dubitative mais haussa les épaules et revint à son _Pink Lady_. Quelques minutes plus tard son compagnon, Luc, vint le rejoindre et les deux hommes se lancèrent dans un ardent débat sur la nouvelle pub Dior et la coiffure du mannequin qui y figurait. Kim disait souvent, avec une grimace, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu deux homo plus gay qu'eux deux. Jimmy n'aurait pas su juger – il n'avait pas les références pour –, mais il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le couple. Il servit un _martini _à Luc et prit note de commander plus d'olives lors du prochain ravitaillement. Lucy se joignit au débat, puisqu'aucun client ne requérait son attention, et Jimmy se laissa aller à contempler la rue par la fenêtre. Il n'aimait pas que, de plus en plus ces derniers temps, des souvenirs de son passé se mettent à ressurgir.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler.

Et puis, les trois quarts du temps, ces souvenirs n'avaient aucun sens. Peut-être que Rick était dans le vrai. Peut-être qu'il avait des séquelles cérébrales de ce qui lui était arrivé avant son réveil. Pourquoi sinon rêvait-il d'une force illimitée, de voyager sans se déplacer, de voler ? Peut-être que ses souvenirs étaient si atroces qu'il les transformait dans sa tête ? Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir et revint à son travail.

Il termina son service à 2 heures du matin et nettoya puis ferma le bar après avoir dit bonne nuit à Rick et Lucy. Sur le chemin du retour, il s'arrêta dans un_ 7 eleven _pour acheter de quoi manger et une nouvelle boîte de pâtée pour Impala. Il considérait la différence entre Pro plan chaton et Whiskas chaton lorsque son téléphone sonna. Glissant les deux boîtes dans son panier, il ouvrit l'engin et le porta à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-Jimmy, c'est Kim.

Il posa son panier sur le comptoir et fit signe au vendeur de lui compter les produits.

-Bonsoir.

-Ecoute… Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai réagi un peu rudement. C'est juste que… Tu sais que moi et la violence, ça fait trente-six. Mais je voulais te remercier de m'avoir défendue. Je… En fait, je suis en bas de chez toi là. Je peux monter ?

-Attends-moi. Je fais quelques achats, j'arrive dans les minutes qui suivent.

-Okay.

Il raccrocha et paya ses courses. Il traversa la courte distance qui le séparait de son appartement, et effectivement, Kim l'attendait, une cigarette en bouche et l'air ennuyé. Elle jeta son mégot et lui offrit un regard un peu embarrassé. Il lui adressa un signe de tête avant d'ouvrir la porte de son immeuble et de monter les deux étages jusqu'à son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il désigna le petit canapé dans le salon-séjour et partit dans la cuisine pour nourrir Impala qui ne semblait pas ravie de cette visiteuse inattendue. Kim n'était jamais venu chez lui, même si elle connaissait son adresse. Personne ne venait jamais chez lui. Jimmy avait un attachement profond pour son intimité (comme quoi faut croire aux miracles). Il était presque sûr qu'il ne devait pas en avoir eu beaucoup auparavant.

-C'est… euh, c'est sympa ici, marmonna la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir.

Elle n'ajouta rien pendant un long moment et Jimmy en profita pour avaler son club-sandwich en trois bouchées.

-Tu te rends compte de la raclée que tu leur as mise ? Questionna-t-elle finalement en se frottant les mains, comme gênée. Ils étaient trois, et tu les as pris de front comme si c'était rien.

Jimmy revint avec deux bières qu'il posa sur la table avant de s'asseoir à côté de Kim. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. La jeune femme soupira.

-Okay, tu veux pas en parler ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu aimerais m'entendre dire, répondit calmement le barman.

-Je sais pas ? Tu te souviens vraiment pas comment t'es devenu si fort ?

Il nia de la tête avant de prendre une gorgée de bière.

-Tu devrais dormir. Tu dois être au magasin demain, non ?

Elle haussa les épaules, mais n'insista pas.

-Je peux pioncer sur ton canapé ? Je me ferais toute petite, promis.

Il hocha la tête et lui indiqua la porte de la salle de bain, installant une couverture sur le lit de fortune pendant qu'elle faisait sa toilette. Il savait qu'il n'en disait pas suffisamment, et qu'il aurait de la chance si Kim ne changeait pas son comportement à son égard. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne voulait pas évoquer son passé, ni avec Kim, ni avec personne.

Son sommeil cette nuit-là fut particulièrement agité.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla à neuf heures, une bonne odeur de pancakes vint titiller ses narines. Désorienté, il se leva, depuis le sol. Il avait encore mis son lit sans dessus dessous. Il passa par la salle de bain avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Kim, en tee-shirt et culotte, finissait de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café avec un « bonjour » plutôt joyeux et lui montra le plat de pancakes chauds.

-Bonjour, répondit Jimmy avec un sourire, tu ne devrais pas être au travail ?

-Nope. J'ai appelé ma boss et je lui ai dit que je me sentais pas bien.

Jimmy pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Tu lui as menti ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je voulais rester avec toi. Et puis, franchement, je crois que je vais démissionner. J'en ai ma claque.

Voyant Jimmy ouvrir la bouche, elle lui mit son index sous le nez.

-Pas un mot !

Il sourit et secoua la tête, puis se servit en pancakes.

* * *

Ils passèrent la journée dehors à se promener en ville. Kim exposait soigneusement à Jimmy les différences entre les motos en ce moment sur le marché – elle était fan – et il l'écoutait avec plaisir. Il aimait bien quand elle lui parlait mécanique. Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais voir ses yeux verts s'allumer et pétiller de plaisir à l'évocation des rouages et moteurs l'apaisait et lui réchauffait le cœur et l'âme, non sans éveiller également un soupçon de nostalgie.

Vers dix-sept heures, ils se séparèrent, et Kim lui promis de passer au _FinallyFree_ dans la soirée. Il était vingt heures lorsqu'elle tint parole en s'accoudant au bar devant la bière que Jimmy lui avait sorti dès son entrée.

-Je viens de passer genre une heure au tel avec ma mère. J'te jure, un jour je vais la vider, cette bouteille de cyanure !

-Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, Kim. De nombreux humains aimeraient avoir encore une mère. Certains la perdent très jeune et en souffrent toute leur vie.

Il se tut et secoua la tête pour chasser le sentiment de familiarité. Il perdait de plus en plus le contrôle et détestait ça. Ce soir, il n'y avait aucun habitué, à part Kim. A une table, deux jeunes femmes discutaient en riant, à une autre un groupe d'étudiants était en train de fêter l'anniversaire d'une petite brunette, et au bar un couple se regardait dans le blanc de l'œil en se murmurant des mots doux. Il était encore tôt.

-« De nombreux humains » ? Jim, on dirait un extraterrestre quand tu parles comme ça !

Une heure passa, durant laquelle la brunette souffla ses bougies (« plantées » sur une bouteille de tequila à laquelle fut fait un sort immédiatement après) et le couple passa quasiment à l'acte sur le bar, jusqu'à ce que Jimmy ne les poussât gentiment vers la sortie. Esteban et Luc arrivèrent peu après et Luc commençait tout juste à leur raconter comment son dernier client – Luc était charpentier ce qui lui valait une musculature puissante – avait changé trois fois d'avis sur quel bois employer pour sa charpente, lorsqu'un nouveau client entra dans le bar. Jimmy ne lui prêta pas vraiment attention, surtout qu'il alla directement s'installer au fond, hors de sa vue, et continua d'écouter la voix chaude de Luc se moquer gentiment des frasques de son « vieux bonhomme » selon ses propres mots.

Lucy les rejoignit en faisant un geste d'éventail avec sa main, ce qui en Luciesque signifiait que le client était un canon.

-Jim, une pinte de blonde ! Vous devriez voir le spécimen !

Elle se pencha en avant, conspiratrice.

-Des muscles comme ça, fit-elle en mimant une musculature, qui, si elle n'exagérait pas tenait de Hulk. Et un air de mauvais garçon avec une coupe en brosse et des yeux verts… _mama mia_ ! On en mangerait ! Et un blouson de cuir… J'te jure, on en voit pas beaucoup des comme ça.

-Calme tes ardeurs princesse, ricana Esteban. Dans ce bar, dans ce quartier ? Il est probablement pas dans ton camps. T'as pas l'équipement !

Lucy secoua ses mèches blondes avec un air hautain.

-Y a pas que des pédales qui viennent ici, môssieur ! Et vu comment il reluquait mon décolleté, y a aucune chance qu'il aime les queues ! Désolée boys, mais celui-là, il est pour moi !

Jimmy déposa une pinte sur le plateau de la serveuse et lui fit un geste pour la pousser à arrêter de cancaner et aller servir le dit client. Elle s'exécuta avec un zèle inégalé.

-Je vais aux toilettes, déclara innocemment Esteban en se levant de son siège.

Luc, Jimmy et Kim le regardèrent partir, nullement dupes. Les toilettes se trouvaient justement à quelques mètres de la table de mystérieux client. Luc sourit avec indulgence avant de recommander un _martini_.

-Ils se valent bien tout les deux, grogna Kim avec une grimace.

Jimmy et Luc se contentèrent de sourire.

-Jim, vu comment est partie Lucy, je sens que tu vas devoir faire la fermeture tout seul, commenta le charpentier.

-Pas si sûr, rétorqua Esteban, déjà revenu. Il est canon, c'est clair. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il mate Lucy plus pour la forme qu'autre chose. Il a l'air d'en avoir gros sur la patate. Je doute qu'il soit d'humeur pour un roulé-boulé sous la couette.

Jimmy sentit quelque chose se serrer au niveau de son estomac, mais ignora la sensation. Comme l'avait prédit Esteban, Lucy revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air dépité. Elle ignora les sarcasmes et taquineries de l'hispanique et alla débarrasser la table des étudiants.

Profitant du calme provisoire du bar, Jimmy quitta son poste par l'arrière un instant pour sortir la poubelle. Il se frottait les mains après avoir déposer le sac, lorsqu'il aperçut un éclat de lumière du coin de l'œil. Tournant la tête, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait du reflet d'un lampadaire sur la carrosserie luisante d'une voiture noire. Il resta interdit, contemplant les lignes anguleuses du véhicule. 1967 Chevy Impala… Il n'y connaissait rien en voiture, et pourtant, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde sur la dénomination. Elle lui était si familière… Il avait du mal à respirer face à la violence des images et des souvenirs qu'elle évoquait. Il y en avait trop pour qu'ils puissent les distinguer et il lutta vaillamment contre la cascade, rejetant le flot loin dans son inconscient.

-Jimmy ?

Il cligna des yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se tourner vers Rick. L'homme le regardait, bourru, mais il pouvait lire son inquiétude dans sa posture. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en réponse. Rick plissa les lèvres et grogna :

-Traîne pas, t'as du boulot.

Il jeta un œil à l'Impala.

-Belle caisse.

Et il rentra dans le bâtiment par sa porte privée. Jimmy se lécha les lèvres et tourna brusquement le dos à la voiture pour rejoindre le bar.

-Ca va Jim ? T'es tout pâle…

-Tout est en ordre, Kim, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui servit une nouvelle bière en tentant de calmer les battements nerveux de son cœur. Une bande de cinq hommes entrèrent, apparemment déjà un peu éméchés, et Jimmy oublia son trouble pour se concentrer sur les problèmes potentiels que le groupe pouvait poser.

Il était presque deux heures du matin, l'heure de fermeture le jeudi soir en prévision de la longue nuit du lendemain. Le bar était quasiment vide, excepté pour Kim, Luc et Esteban. Jimmy venait de raccompagner la dernière cliente, une jeune femme quelque peu ivre, jusqu'à l'arrêt du bus de nuit. Lucy et Kim s'étaient vaguement lancées dans un jeu de foot sur le bar avec un capuchon de bière qu'elles se balançaient avec les doigts pendant que Luc singeait un commentateur hystérique.

-Bon, je sens que je vais pas être très frais moi, demain, finit-il par dire de sa voix normale en s'étirant. Je fais un tour aux toilettes et on rentre, ok ?

Esteban, qui dormait à moitié sur le comptoir, hocha vaguement la tête et Lucy partit éteindre les bougies encore allumées sur les tables. Jimmy sortit son balai et des chiffons tout en écoutant Kim lui exposer ses plans de démission. Puis Luc revint, affichant un air un peu ennuyé.

-Jim, y a le client du fond qui est toujours là…

Lucy et Jimmy échangèrent un regard contrarié. Un type seul qui s'attardait autant n'était jamais bon signe. Pourtant, il n'avait pas commandé tant et plus, ce qui expliquait que les deux employés et leurs amis l'aient complètement oublié. Mais peut-être avait-il une faible tolérance à l'alcool. Jimmy soupira et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea vers le fond du bar. L'homme était appuyé contre le mur et regardait par la fenêtre, son visage au trois quarts dissimulés. Pourtant, Jimmy ne pouvait nier que ce profil lui était familier. Il était assez grand, musclé, torse large et vêtements qui avaient vu des jours meilleurs. Jimmy sentit la panique qu'il avait éprouvée à la vue de la voiture le saisir à nouveau. Il se força au calme et murmura d'une voix aussi posée que possible, quoique peut-être un peu plus caverneuse qu'habituellement :

-Le bar ferme, monsieur.

La réaction fut immédiate. L'homme tourna vivement la tête vers lui et Jimmy se trouva face aux mêmes yeux verts que ceux qui hantaient ses nuits.

-Cas ?

_Cas_…

Le cœur de Jimmy manqua un battement. Cette voix, ce visage, ces… yeux… Il se tendit violemment, chaque muscle de son corps se contractant douloureusement. L'homme semblait complètement atterré, sa bouche se mouvant en silence. Ils restèrent figés à se regarder pendant quelques secondes, avant que l'homme ne se reprenne et se lève d'un bond, contournant la table en deux enjambées.

-Cas, s'écria-t-il avec un mélange de colère et de souffrance dans la voix, mais où est-ce que t'étais passé nom de Dieu ? Sam et moi, on… Je croyais que t'étais mort, bordel !

Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour le secouer.

-T'étais même pas là ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ! Putain, on a affronté Lucifer, et Sam… Sam a… et toi tu…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, sa voix mourut alors que ses mains serraient les épaules de Jimmy, comme pour s'assurer de sa solidité, de son existence.

_Dean_…

Jimmy aurait été incapable de prononcer un mot même si sa vie en avait été en jeu. Il luttait à nouveau frénétiquement contre ses souvenirs, pour les maintenir enfermés loin de sa conscience. Mais cette fois-ci, en plus de la panique, il ressentait une immense colère, matinée de confusion… et peut-être d'un peu de… soulagement ?

L'homme le dévisageait, son souffle court aux effluves de bière caressant le nez de Jimmy. Le barman s'écarta brusquement.

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous prie de quitter cet endroit.

Sa voix n'était pas encore complètement calme, et il ravala sa salive, cherchant à retrouver son flegme habituel. L'homme le dévisageait de plus belle, le visage confus.

-Castiel ?

_Castiel_… _ange_… Non ! Il ne connaissait pas cet homme. Il n'avait aucune raison de le connaître. Il fixa l'homme d'un regard glacial.

-Vous faites erreur, affirma-t-il d'une voix indifférente.

-Jimmy, questionna la voix de Luc, quelque part derrière lui.

Le charpentier, s'inquiétant probablement de l'absence prolongée du barman, était venu lui porter assistance. Le regard du client se déplaça vers le nouveau venu, avant de se porter à nouveau sur lui.

-Jimmy ? Murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Puis, d'un geste rapide mais que Jimmy savait qu'il aurait pu esquiver, s'il l'avait seulement voulu, il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Jimmy ? C'est toi ? Où est Cas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Le sigil l'a renvoyé aussi ?

Jimmy n'eut pas le temps de réfuter toutes ces questions avant que l'homme ne soit écarté de lui _manu militari_ par Luc. Le charpentier se plaça entre lui et le client.

-Eh là, mec ! C'est quelle partie de « le bar est fermé » qui te pose problème ?

Il se tourna à demi vers Jimmy.

-Tu connais ce type, Jim ?

Le barman secoua négativement la tête. L'homme lui jeta un regard incrédule et un peu blessé, ses yeux verts se voilant. Pour la première fois, Jimmy vit à quel point il avait l'air défait et épuisé.

-Je pense que vous avez trop bu mon gars, tenta Luc d'une voix raisonnable. Pourquoi vous n'allez pas cuver un peu ? Ca vous paraîtra plus clair demain, hein ?

L'homme se redressa, les lèvres serrées, et, sans ajouter un mot, tourna les talons et quitta le bar. Jimmy soupira et adressa un signe de remerciement à Luc.

* * *

Jimmy ferma la porte du bar et resserra son trench-coat autour de lui pour se protéger du vent glacial de la nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le visage de De… de l'homme de son esprit. Il remonta la rue dans un silence aérien, seulement troublé de temps à autre par une voiture. Il avait l'impression d'avoir subi un choc violent. Pourtant, quelque fût l'identité de cet homme, ça ne devait pas influer sur son quotidien. Il avait pris un nouveau départ. Rien ne changerait ça.

Il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui hantait ses pas.

* * *

_ A suivre. Cette fic compte un deuxième chapitre déjà écrit que je posterai d'ici moins d'une semaine ^^  
_


	2. Chap 2 : Reconnaissance

**Titre** : Perdu et Retrouvé

**Auteur** : Ambrevale

**Résumé** : Jimmy Blake a un job, des amis, un petit appartement et aucun souvenir qui n'excède six mois. Mais peut-il échapper à son passé ? Le veut-il réellement ? Dean/Castiel, spoiler saison 5.

**Reviews** : **Aniyaoi**, **Zaika**, merci pour vos encouragements, **Moon** je suis contente que ça te motive, le fandom a besoin de s'étendre. Merci de ton appréciation ^^. **Sara**, non, je n'ai pas laissé tombé Office Romance, mais je n'ai plus assez de temps pour tout. Quant à cette fic, elle est terminée. Merci de ton soutien. **Shmi**, merci de ton enthousiasme et de tes compliments. Ceci est la fin de la fic. **Lilicoeur**, te voilà exhaussée ^^. Merci. **Missellana**, merci de tes compliments. **Yenamarre** (de quoi ?) merci, et voilà la suite.

**ATTENTION : Lemon **

**Chapitre 2** : Reconnaissance

* * *

« _Charme profond, magique, dont nous grise / Dans le présent le passé restauré _»

C. Baudelaire

* * *

Il fut réveillé à neuf heures et demie par la sonnerie de sa porte. Il se leva en se frottant les yeux et alla ouvrir. Kim se tenait sur le seuil, tout sourire, avec une boîte de donut's et deux mugs en plastique qui sentaient bon le café.

-Kim ?

-Tu as devant toi une femme libre ! Je viens de démissionner et ma patronne a été d'accord pour me laisser partir sur-le-champ, apparemment sa nièce cherche un job, donc c'est parfait ! J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait fêter ça en allant petit-déjeuner au parc, mais il pleut à verse, donc je t'amène le pique-nique !

Elle se pencha un peu vers lui, le dévisageant.

-Ca va toi ? T'as l'air un peu dans le pâté. Je t'ai pas réveillé trop tôt au moins ?

Il secoua la tête et s'effaça pour la laisser rentrer.

-La nuit dernière a été un peu agitée, expliqua-t-il en refermant la porte. Prends tes aises au salon. Je vais mettre des vêtements.

-Comme tu veux, acquiesça Kim avec un sourire. Mais tu sais que ça me fait rien de te voir en sous-vêtement. C'est comme si je regardais un chiot.

Jimmy, dans la chambre, eut un sourire.

-Merci.

Il entendit le bruit de Kim s'affalant dans le canapé.

-Oh, ça va ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Une fois vêtu d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt, il retourna auprès de la jeune femme. Ils commencèrent à manger, mais Kim se mit à frissonner.

-T'aurais pas une serviette ? J'ai pris la pluie et j'me sens un peu comme une grenouille là.

Jimmy leva le nez de son café.

-Dans l'armoire de ma chambre.

Il regarda la jeune femme sortir de la pièce avant de porter son attention sur la fenêtre. La pluie battante dessinait des formes longues et fluides sur la vitre. Il se leva et s'approcha, pressant le front contre le verre froid. Il voyait la rue en contrebas, en un flou se mouvant au fil de l'eau. Ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu au mouvement, il remarqua une longue forme noire. S'écartant brusquement de la fenêtre, il secoua la tête et retourna s'assoir sur le canapé.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa.

-Kim ?

-Euh… Oui, oui, j'arrive !

La jeune femme revint au salon en se séchant vigoureusement les cheveux, mais elle avait un air… embarrassé ? Non. Coupable plutôt.

-Kim ? Qu'as-tu fait ?

La jeune femme ravala sa salive.

-Heu… Rien ? J'ai… euh… J'ai fouillé dans tes sous-vêtements, désolée. Je me suis gourée de tiroir.

Jimmy leva un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Il y avait des actions humaines qu'il ne comprendrait jamais… Le reste de la matinée se déroula dans une ambiance curieuse. Kim semblait étrangement nerveuse, et Jimmy ne se sentait pas très bien. L'homme ne s'éloignait jamais de ses pensées, quoi qu'il fasse. Finalement, Kim prétexta un repas avec sa mère et le quitta sur le coup de midi.

Jimmy retourna directement se coucher avec un mal de crâne défiant tous les maux de crâne. Impala vint se pelotonner contre lui et il la caressa distraitement en regardant la pluie s'écouler sur la fenêtre. L'homme était-il en bas ? Ou était-ce une autre voiture noire ? Il ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil.

_-Il y a le bien et il y a le mal ! Tu le sais ! Regarde-moi ! Tu le sais !_

_ Dean…_

_

* * *

_

Jimmy ouvrit le bar avec un soupir. Il avait hésité à appeler Rick pour lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais ça aurait obligé son patron à tenir le bar lui-même, et Jimmy ne voulait pas lui imposer ça. Il avait quitté son appartement dans un nuage cotonneux et marché jusqu'au bar sous l'averse.

Il détestait les vendredis. Ou plutôt, il sentait qu'il allait détester ce vendredi. C'était toujours bondé, bruyant et long. Le bar ne fermait qu'à quatre heures du matin, pour rouvrir aussi sec le samedi à 17h. Jimmy avait à peine regagné son bar après avoir déverrouillé la porte que déjà trois groupes étaient entrés. Lucy lui adressa la commande rapidement, avant d'aller allumer le Jukebox.

Au moins Esteban et Luc étaient à un concert, et il ne les verrait pas avant minuit. Esteban était adorable, mais bien trop bruyant pour son mal de tête. Par contre, il était surpris que Kim ne soit pas là pour l'ouverture. Le vendredi, habituellement, elle aimait venir passer la soirée au bar.

Il était presque dix heures et Jimmy n'en pouvait déjà plus. La fatigue mêlée aux odeurs de tabac et d'alcool n'avait fait qu'empirer sa migraine, et il n'y avait plus de Tylenol dans la réserve (les clients en consommaient bien trop souvent). Il finit de ranger les deux verres qu'il venait de nettoyer et se retourna vers le comptoir pour en servir deux nouveaux lorsque son attention fut détourné par un tube marqué « Tylenol ». Il leva un sourcil avant de relever les yeux et de croiser un regard vert sombre.

-T'as l'air d'en avoir besoin.

Jimmy ravala sa salive et sortit les verres pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

L'homme leva sa pinte de bière. Jimmy n'arrivait pas à se souvenir la lui avoir servie. Il détestait les vendredis…

-Ca se voit pas ? Au fait, mon nom c'est Dean Winchester. Jimmy, c'est ça ?

Il avait parlé avec flegme, mais son regard était coléreux. Dean. Dean Winchester. Jimmy hocha la tête.

-Il y a un nom de famille pour aller avec ? Ou t'es juste tombé du ciel ?

Il y avait une bonne dose d'ironie dans cette dernière question.

-Je dois accomplir ma tâche, réplica Jimmy, mal à l'aise face à ce que cette question évoquait.

L'homme… Dean… baissa la tête, mâchoire serrée.

-Cas… Je suis désolé.

Le barman s'éloigna rapidement, sans pour autant omettre d'emmener le Tylenol. Lorsqu'il revint à ce coin du bar quelques minutes plus tard, Dean était parti. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il s'en sentait déçu.

-Tu crois que c'est quelqu'un que tu connaissais d'avant ?

Jimmy se tourna brusquement vers Kim. Il avait été tellement pris par Dean qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarquée, assise au bar.

-Dean Winchester… Comme dans tes mots-croisés. Jim, ce type te connaît… Et puis…

Elle hésita et Jimmy fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien, je me disais que tu l'avais fui pour une raison, peut-être qu'il est schizophrène ou un truc du genre.

Le barman pencha la tête sur le côté, confus.

-Quelle est la raison d'une telle hypothèse ?

-Et bien, je…

Lucy s'interposa en se jetant à moitié sur le bar et en tapant des mains sur le comptoir.

-Jimmy, bordel ! C'est vendredi, on a pas le temps de faire de la parlotte ! Au taf, vieux, les deux margaritas vont pas se faire toutes seules !

-On se retrouve chez toi, après la fermeture, ok ?

Il acquiesça et la regarda partir, avant de retourner à ses cocktails.

* * *

Jimmy paya le livreur de pizza et retourna au salon, éreinté. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se coucher. Mais Kim avait insisté et il n'arrivait pas à refuser quoi que ce soit à ces yeux verts suppliants. Il posa leur dîner-déjeuner et jeta un regard interrogateur à son amie. Elle ne cessait de remuer, embarrassée.

-Bon, je sais que j'aurais pas dû. Mais tu me connais, je suis curieuse, et je voulais juste… Enfin, je me disais… Bon, vaut mieux que je te montre.

Elle saisit son sac à main et fourragea à l'intérieur avant d'en sortir un vieux téléphone noir, un peu abîmé. Jimmy fronça les sourcils, l'engin lui était familier, mais…

-C'est le téléphone cellulaire que j'avais sur moi quand je me suis réveillé ? Tu l'as pris ici ?

Kim hocha la tête, un peu honteuse.

-Je me suis doutée que ça devait dater d'avant, comme t'en as un autre. Il avait plus de batterie, alors je l'ai ramené chez moi et j'ai demandé à mon frangin de me filer son chargeur, il a un portable de la même marque. Et comme t'avais marqué le code pin sur le téléphone, entre parenthèse c'est un peu idiot, heureusement que tu fais plus ça… Enfin bon… heu… Il y avait pas mal de messages. Je veux dire, on reconnaît bien ta voix sur la messagerie. C'était assez rigolo le coup de « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi voulez-vous que je dise mon nom ? » et tout… 'fin, tous les messages sont soit d'un Dean, soit d'un Sam, et ils sont vraiment bizarres, ça parle de Lucifer, d'Apocalypse, d'anges, de Dieu… Et devine quoi ? Ils t'appellent Castiel. Tu viens pas d'une secte au moins ? Ils ont l'air de penser que t'es un ange… Ou alors c'est une sorte de jeu de rôle sur PC…ou…Jim ?

Jimmy avait pâli significativement. Il repoussait de toutes ses forces les images et les scènes qui lui revenaient. Kim se lécha les lèvres.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû fouiller, mais je pensais que tu voudrais peut-être en savoir plus… Enfin, bon. Je vais te laisser, ok. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée.

La porte claquant sortit Jimmy de sa catatonie. Son regard se posa sur le téléphone et il tendit la main, avant d'hésiter et de la retirer. Il n'avait pas écouté ces messages en six mois. Lorsqu'il avait trouvé le téléphone au fond de sa poche, son premier reflexe avait été de l'y remettre, et dès qu'il avait emménagé, de le fourrer au fond de sa nouvelle armoire. D'instinct, il savait que s'il écoutait ce qui était enregistré sur cet appareil, sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Et il redoutait ce que cela impliquait… Il ne voulait pas se souvenir.

Il fit sa toilette et alla se coucher après avoir nourri Impala. Mais une fois dans son lit, la pluie battante en une berceuse futile, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit avant de se relever, traverser le salon et d'attraper le téléphone. Il se recoucha et, après un long moment passé à contempler l'écran, sélectionna la messagerie. La voix aseptisée décompta 25 messages en archive. Les premiers se limitaient à un « _c'est Dean_ » ou « _c'est Sam _», suivit d'une localisation, le plus souvent un motel quelconque, aux quatre coins du pays.

Puis :

« _Cas ? C'est Dean. Tu vois j'ai pas dit oui, finalement. Enfin, techniquement, si, mais… J'ai pas voulu laisser tomber. J'ai buté Zach et au final, on s'en est plutôt bien tiré, même si Adam… Enfin, j'espère que tu vas bien. Rappelle-moi, okay ? On a encore du pain sur la planche_ _! _»

Biiiiiip.

« _Cas ? Dean. Ecoute, ça fait deux jours là. Et on aurait vraiment besoin d'un peu de ton soutien angélique. Je sais pas si tu as eu mon dernier message, mais rappelle, okay ? _»

Biiiiiip.

« _Cas, c'est encore Dean. Appelle-moi, okay ? On aimerait être sûr que tu peux toujours botter des culs les yeux fermés ! Team Free Will va avoir du boulot !_ »

Biiiiiip.

« _Castiel ? C'est Sam. On a pas eu de nouvelles depuis l'entrepôt et… Enfin, on aimerait être sûr que tu vas bien. Dean a pas accepté Michael finalement, mais Adam est resté coincé dans l'antichambre… S'il-te-plaît, fais-nous signe…_ »

Biiiiiip.

« _Cas, on sait plus quoi faire là ! Ca fait des semaines qu'on traverse les Etats-Unis de part en part à la recherche de n'importe quel indice sur comment buter Lucifer, et tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est une bande d'enculés qui font mumuse avec des os et des rituels. On a besoin de toi, _pronto_ ! _(long silence)_ Cas… Je sais que j'aurais pas dû te dire ce que je t'ai dit et que t'as le droit de m'en vouloir, mais s'il-te-p…_ »

Biiiiiip.

« _Cas... Je sais pas si c'est vraiment utile ce que je fais… J'ai l'impression que tu me répondras plus, hein ? Tu m'as pas dit ce qui arrivait aux anges quand ils… Gabriel est mort, Cas. Il y avait cette espèce de congrégation de dieux païens qui voulaient se faire le Diable, mais finalement, il les a butés avant. Gabs a voulu sauver sa meuf, Kali – sérieusement, Kali la noire, la maniaque des Hindous – et il a combattu Lucifer. Mais il s'est fait avoir. Il nous a donné une piste par contre, on a peut-être un moyen de le réexpédier dans sa cage. Je t'en dirai plus quand je t'aurai en direct…_ »

Biiiiiip.

« (Long silence) _Cas. Je… je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'te rappellerai plus tard…_ (Long silence) _T'as pas intérêt à être mort, fils de pute…_ »

Biiiiiip.

« _Cas, c'est encore Sam. Je sais que t'as toutes les raisons d'être furax contre Dean, mais rappelle s'te plaît. Tu sais pas dans quel état il est…_ »

Biiiiiip.

« _Cas, tu te souviens de Crowley ? Il a remis ça. On a avancé sur la piste pour renvoyer Lucy en Enfer ! Mais on va avoir besoin de toi, sérieusement !_ »

Biiiiiip.

« _Cas, on a buté Pestilence. Mais Mort, ça va pas être la même… Je pense…Je sais pas si je vais revenir Cas… Et Sam… Je sais pas comment le protéger cette fois…_ »

Biiiiiip.

«_ …Apocalypse stoppée Cas ! _(un rire sans joie)_ Finalement, tu seras pas mort pour rien… On a réussi, Cas. On a réussi… Et Sam et Adam sont en Enfer. Sam a pris Lucifer avec lui, Adam, Michael. Si ça c'est pas ironique ! Sam…Il… _(Silence) _Il m'a fait promettre de pas intervenir… Il veut que j'aille chez Lisa et Ben, que j'ai une vie normale… _(Silence)_. J'y vais. Oh. Tu dois même pas savoir qui c'est, si ? Peu importe… _»

Biiiiiip.

« (Voix légèrement ivre) _Je peux pas, Cas. Je peux pas… Où es-tu, espèce de connard ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as laissés ? Je suis seul, putain, j'en peux plus… Même pas arrivé chez Lisa. A quoi bon ? Ca serait absurde… C'est pas elle que je veux._ (Voix lointaine) _Pas elle…_ »

Biiiiiip.

« _Cas… Je suis désolé…._ »

Le téléphone resta silencieux après ce dernier message. La voix de Dean était si sombre, si morne, tellement abattue. Elle raisonnait en lui. Il n'avait jamais rien pu refuser à cette voix et ces yeux verts à cet entêtement sans limite et cette attitude frondeuse ; à ce mélange d'arrogance et de fragilité humaine. La personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Celle qui, à en croire la profonde cicatrice au fond de lui, l'avait trahi.

Dean Winchester.

Avait-il eu tort ?

Il ferma les yeux, mais ne s'endormit pas.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il se redressa lentement, sa fatigue momentanément oubliée, et quitta son lit pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. La rue s'illuminait lentement d'une teinte bleue-grise et la pluie sur la vitre traçait le paysage en peinture impressionniste. Et il pouvait distinguer la longue forme noire contre le trottoir en face. Il resta un long moment ainsi immobile, avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Finalement, il tourna les talons, attrapa un jean et un tee-shirt sur le sol et les enfila rapidement. Puis il détacha de façon plus mesurée son trench-coat, caressant le tissu, avant de l'ajuster. Enfin, il passa une paire de chaussure et descendit la volée de marches qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il l'ouvrit lentement et se glissa à l'extérieur.

Il était à peine sept heures et à part le clapotis régulier de la pluie et le claquement d'un petit drapeau de la LGBT accroché à un lampadaire, il régnait un silence aérien. Il traversa la rue et s'approcha de la Chevrolet. Le conducteur s'était endormi sur le siège avant, dans une position qui devait être tout sauf confortable, un reste de sandwich et une bouteille de bière vide traînant sur le siège passager. Le barman se pencha un peu et tapota sur la vitre, faisant violemment sursauter l'occupant qui jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui, un couteau soudainement en main. Lorsque son regard épuisé se posa sur son vis-à-vis, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de faire rouler la vitre.

-Hello Dean.

Un éclair d'espoir passa sur le visage de l'homme. Mais il afficha vite une expression morne et résignée.

-Jimmy, c'est ça ?

Le barman ne répondit pas et ouvrit la portière.

-Nous serons plus à l'aise en haut pour parler.

Dean lui adressa un froncement de sourcils incompréhensif et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour le questionner, mais sembla se raviser et se contenta de hocher la tête, sortir du véhicule et le fermer à clé. Puis il soutint le regard bleu dans une pose mi-provocatrice mi-désespérée. Ils s'entreregardèrent un moment avant que le barman ne se détourne et n'entraîne son compagnon vers le petit immeuble.

Il quitta son trench-coat en entrant et invita d'un geste Dean à en faire de même. Il entendit le bruissement de tissu signalant que l'homme retirait son blouson de cuir mais continua son chemin vers la cuisine, mettant rapidement en route la machine à café.

-Alors, Jimmy, questionna la voix moqueuse et lourde de reproches et de non-dits derrière lui, on laisse rentrer les _inconnus_ chez soi ? Pas très prudent…

Le barman éteignit la machine et tendit une tasse à son invité.

-Un inconnu qui me suit pas à pas et dort dans son véhicule devant mon lieu de résidence. Je serais en droit d'en référer aux autorités compétentes.

Dean arrêta son mouvement juste avant de porter la tasse à ses lèvres, jetant un regard interloqué au barman. Il murmura un « Cas » très bas, avant de se reprendre et d'avaler le liquide brûlant d'un coup.

-Dean.

L'homme posa à nouveau ses sombres yeux verts sur lui.

-Il y a six mois, je me suis réveillé sur le bord d'une route, ensanglanté et sans aucun souvenir de ma vie passée. Un homme de bien s'est trouvé être à proximité. Il m'a emmené avec lui, a pris soin de moi. Grâce à lui, j'ai appris à être humain.

-« A être humain » ? Tu…

-J'ai commencé une nouvelle existence, coupa fermement le barman, parce que je ne souhaitais pas me rappeler.

Un silence s'installa, durant lequel il put voir de multiples sentiments animer le visage de Dean. Ce dernier soupira avec une infinie lassitude, les épaules basses.

-Je sais pas quoi penser…Tu… Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Le barman secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être loin de toi, Dean. J'ai cru que tu dirais oui à Michael, que je te perdrais de toute façon. Tout ce que je désirais était oublier ta trahison et l'Apocalypse. Vivre comme un humain, puisque c'est pour eux que j'ai tout abandonné. Ainsi, j'aurais vécu les derniers temps de la Terre comme n'importe quelle personne la peuplant. J'ai tout perdu, ce jour-là : mes pouvoirs, ma grâce, mon moi divin et ma foi. Dieu nous avait abandonné. Et tu avais suivi le même chemin. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, son regard s'adoucissant alors qu'il contemplait l'état de fatigue du chasseur et la surprise dans ses yeux.

-Juste hier, une jeune femme de bien, une amie, a attiré mon attention sur un vieux téléphone cellulaire, celui que j'avais avant de perdre tout souvenir. J'ai écouté les messages qu'il contenait. Subséquemment, j'ai su combien je m'étais trompé. Tu n'avais rien de l'homme brisé et indifférent que je pensais avoir vu en toi. Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui t'ai failli.

Dean resta figé pendant quelques secondes, ses lèvres bougeant silencieusement, puis il avala en une enjambée l'espace qui les séparait et passa les bras autour des épaules de l'ange, le serrant fortement contre lui. Castiel resta immobile quelques secondes avant de lever lentement les bras et de lui rendre son étreinte.

-Espèce de fils de pute, jura Dean contre son cou. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai failli… J'ai cru que t'étais mort à cause de moi, enfoiré !

Dean pressait le corps chaud contre lui, incapable de se rassurer de sa présence. Castiel… C'était bien Castiel ! Des jours durant il avait suivi cet étrange double, incapable d'abandonner l'espoir que ce barman soit bien son ange… et pas un double cruel généré par son esprit exténué, ou simplement Jimmy, le réceptacle… Mais c'était bien Cas ! Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la surprise qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois, ni l'élan de colère et de ressentiment… d'espoir…Vivant, il était vivant. Le chasseur ne pouvait empêcher l'amertume de la rancune lui dévorer le ventre à l'idée que Cas les avait laissés seuls, lui et Sam, face à Lucifer… Que s'il avait été là, Sam aurait peut-être…

Mais c'était stupide. Castiel n'y était pour rien. Et qu'est-ce que Cas-humain aurait pu faire de plus ? Au moins, il était sauf. Il était vivant. Son ange…son…

Cas avait dit qu'il était…humain… ?

-Je suis désolé, Cas, murmura-t-il douloureusement.

-Ne le sois pas, fut la réponse de cette voix grave et rauque qu'il aimait tant.

Et Castiel n'ajouta rien. Dean sourit malgré le chaos de ses émotions. C'était bien l'ange de respecter implicitement sa hantise des moments dégoulinants…

Il finit par relâcher sa prise à regret et s'éloigna d'un pas pour contempler ce nouveau Cas, mal rasé, en jean et tee-shirt, qui pourtant n'avait rien du Cas-junkie du futur obsolète montré par Zachariah. Il avait quelque chose de serein et d'apaisé chez cette version humaine inédite de Castiel, et son visage n'arborait pas un sourire stone et sans joie, ses yeux n'étaient pas morts de l'intérieur. Malgré les larges cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, il était tel que Dean imaginait qu'il avait dû être lorsqu'il était un ange qui ne doutait pas, comme s'il avait trouvé une foi nouvelle. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de tout cela chez le Jimmy qui servait au bar un jour plus tôt… Castiel-humain était aussi mystérieux et incompréhensible qu'avait pu l'être Castiel-ange, mais pour des raisons entièrement différentes.

-Cas…

-Tu as l'air épuisé, Dean, coupa doucement l'ange-humain. Tu devrais te reposer ici. Une fois que tu te sentiras mieux, nous parlerons.

Il baissa les yeux.

-Enfin, si cela te convient.

Et par cette simple phrase, Dean sut que Castiel était réellement devenu humain.

* * *

Dean ouvrit les yeux, frappés par un rayon de soleil au travers du carreau de la fenêtre. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, surpris d'avoir eu une nuit sans cauchemars. Enfin, une matinée. Il devait être vraiment exténué… Castiel. Il était dans l'appartement de Castiel. Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte au canapé du salon. Cas y était roulé en position fœtale et dormait paisiblement. Comment parvenait-il à avoir des nuits sereines, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ? Peut-être était-il aussi épuisé que Dean…

Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit passer la main sous l'oreiller par instinct. Evidemment, aucun couteau. Toutefois ce n'était pas comme s'il se sentait menacé par le petit bout de fourrure noir qui venait de sauter sur le lit et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux jaunes calmes et curieux. _Comme Cas_, songea-t-il avec amusement. Dieu que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une pensée positive. Il en était presque surpris. Depuis que Sam…

Il fronça les sourcils et sentit le poids de la perte et de sa promesse écraser ses épaules.

-Impala, murmura la voix rauque de Castiel alors que deux longues mains attrapaient la boule de poils et la soulevaient. Laisse Dean en paix.

-Impala ? Répéta Dean, surpris, en levant les yeux vers son hôte.

Le barman hocha la tête avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-C'est mon animal d'accompagnement. Lorsque je l'ai vu, je suppose qu'elle a rappelé à ma mémoire le souvenir de ton véhicule.

Castiel ne portait qu'un boxer et son corps attirait irrésistiblement le regard du chasseur. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de le revoir. Tant qu'il y avait l'Apocalypse à arrêter, il pouvait éviter de penser à la mort de Castiel, mais ensuite… Il avait tout perdu. Sam était parti. Il en ressentait de la peine chaque seconde. Et à chaque seconde, le poids de sa promesse pesait plus lourd.

-D'une, mon bébé n'est pas un « véhicule », commença-t-il sur le ton de la taquinerie, et de deux, ceci est un chat, un animal de compagnie si tu veux, pas d'accompagnement.

Il se leva pour éviter de fixer Castiel. Qui aurait cru que l'image d'un homme presque nu tenant un chaton dans ses bras pourrait-être érotique pour Dean, parangon des hommes-à-femmes.

-Je vais faire du café.

Dean acquiesça par automatisme en s'étirant. Dehors, la pluie continuait inlassablement. La lumière grisâtre ne donnait aucune indication sur le moment de la journée.

-Quelle heure il est ? Demanda-t-il finalement en enfilant son jean.

-Presque quatorze heure, répondit l'ange-humain depuis la cuisine.

Le chasseur l'y rejoignit, contemplant un instant la scène. Impala – il allait lui falloir un moment pour s'habituer au nom – mangeait sur la table, allongée devant sa gamelle, et Castiel, en tee-shirt et boxer, préparait des toasts alors qu'une bonne odeur de café envahissait la petite pièce. C'était… domestique. Un mot que Dean n'aurait jamais rêver associer à Castiel. Il sortit de ses pensée lorsqu'une odeur distincte de cramé envahit soudainement ses narines. Castiel se jeta sur le toaster, alors qu'une fumée suspecte s'en échappait.

-Putain ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents, et Dean leva les sourcils de surprise.

Il écarta l'ange de force et débrancha la machine, la plaçant dans l'évier, puis attrapa un torchon, sortit les toasts brûlés et les jeta à la poubelle.

-Cet appareil est déréglé, Cas, constata-t-il en le levant à hauteur d'yeux.

-Je n'ai aucun talent pour tout ce qui touche à la transformation d'aliments en produits consommables, s'excusa l'ange avec une sorte de grimace.

Dean haussa les épaules, quelque part amusé que Castiel n'ait pas perdu sa manière si particulière de parler.

-Personne ne s'attend à ce qu'un ange fasse des miracles en cuisine.

Il lui adressa un demi-sourire et posa le toaster à sa place, en notant d'y jeter un coup d'œil plus tard.

-Je peux aller chercher des donut's à la boutique en bas, proposa Castiel d'un ton un peu embarrassé.

Dean ne mangeait que très peu depuis… Il n'avait plus l'habitude de choisir son menu. La plupart du temps il s'arrêtait dans un bouge quelconque et commandait un truc qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement. Il savait que c'était stupide de se punir ainsi, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sam était en Enfer, Castiel, mort, et tout cela était de sa faute. Il avait déclenché l'Apocalypse et avait voulu aller contre le destin…

-Pour tout dire, finit-il par répondre, je préférerais une bonne pizza, j'ai vu que t'avais des menus dans ta cuisine.

Castiel hocha la tête et saisit son téléphone. Une minute plus tard, pizza et bières commandées, les deux hommes étaient installés sur le canapé. Castiel avait fait une rapide toilette et portait un jean et un tee-shirt noir et Dean tentait toujours de s'habituer à ce nouveau look. L'ange ne semblait pas pressé de parler. Il se contentait de contempler Dean avec la même intensité qu'avant et le chasseur savait qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup à se dire, mais il n'envisageait pas la discussion avec enthousiasme. Finalement, les mots finirent par venir d'eux-mêmes. Il lui raconta tout, depuis la « mort » de Castiel, jusqu'à l'idée de Gabriel, et le combat avorté entre Michael et Lucifer. Son récit était clinique, sans éléments personnel, comme un rapport. Il avait le visage et le corps tendus à l'extrême lorsqu'il en arriva à la chute de Sam dans le gouffre. Mais de la suite, il ne pouvait pas parler. Il se contenta de dire qu'il n'avait pas été chez Lisa.

-Je sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à entrer dans ce bar, finit-il par dire. Surtout un bar pour pédés…

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il termina sa bière et jeta un œil à sa montre.

-Je dois partir. Le bar ouvre dans une heure et demie.

-Tu vas travailler ? Questionna Dean, incrédule. Mais… je croyais que tu te souvenais de tout ?

-C'est le cas, confirma Castiel.

Le chasseur attendit, mais il devint évident que l'ange ne comptait pas élaborer.

-Cas ? Pourquoi tu continues à travailler dans un bar alors que…

-Parce que, coupa Castiel calmement, je reste humain et je dois toujours payer mon accommodation et mon approvisionnement. Et parce que j'aime cette vie.

Il se tourna vers le chasseur, l'air presque hésitant.

-Tu vas rester, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Dean resta.

Il resta d'abord juste pour quelques jours, logeant chez Castiel, sans avoir réellement décidé de rester, mais incapable de partir. Il attendit que l'instinct de la chasse ne le reprenne, ou que la culpabilité et l'absence de Sam ne le pousse à nouveau vers la bouteille. L'envie de la chasse ne revint pas. Néanmoins, un soir, Castiel le trouva dans l'Impala, complètement ivre et en larmes. Il le ramena à l'appartement, le fit s'allonger et écouta patiemment ses marmonnements et ses plaintes, l'apaisant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Puis il resta près de lui, le calmant chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait d'un cauchemar violent. Le lendemain, il le laissa en paix, sachant que Dean ne supporterait que très mal qu'il le voit dans sa faiblesse. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que le chasseur ne se réveille, le nom de son frère aux lèvres. Il dormait sur le canapé, mais la présence de Castiel à quelques mètres le tranquillisait instantanément.

* * *

Plus tard, Castiel le présenta à Kim. Ou plutôt Kim lui rentra dedans en entrant sans frapper chez Castiel, paniquée par ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur « Dean Winchester » sur le net. Il n'y avait pas de bonne explication crédible, mais Castiel parvint néanmoins à lui faire promettre de n'en parler à personne et de faire confiance à Jimmy, ce qui n'empêchait pas la jeune femme d'être mal à l'aise et soupçonneuse en présence de Dean. Elle ne cessait de demander à Jimmy des précisions sur son passé et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, il serait forcé de lui dire la vérité, ou son esprit curieux trouverait des bribes, comme le réel James Novak, et elle en tirerait les mauvaises conclusions.

* * *

Dean finit par accepter que cela ne puisse pas être autrement que permanent et par suivre Castiel, qui le présenta sous un de ses faux noms à Rick. L'ex-militaire marmonna quelque chose à propos de ces « putains de pédés », mais, alors que Dean s'étranglait à moitié, il lui donna le numéro de téléphone d'un de ses anciens camarades, garagiste en ville. Le lendemain, Dean avait décroché un boulot de mécano.

Castiel continuait à travailler au bar, six jours par semaine, et Dean passait de temps en temps le voir. Mais, de manière peu surprenante, il n'était pas très à l'aise face aux amis gays de l'ange et restait le plus souvent à l'écart d'eux. Il s'était fait ses propres « copains » au garage, avec qui il sortait dans les bars et allait jouer au billard. Lucy continuait à lui faire du charme, au grand amusement de Kim, Esteban et Luc. Il était évident, sauf peut-être pour les deux hommes en question, qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Jimmy et inversement. Nul à part Kim ne savait pourquoi Dean donnait à Jimmy le petit nom de Cas.

* * *

Finalement, un mois plus tard, ils déménagèrent dans un appartement plus grand, un peu à l'extérieur, quoique toujours à proximité, du quartier gay. Dean l'avait accepté en faisant mine de maugréer, sous prétexte que c'était près du travail de Castiel. Mais la vérité était que, malgré son éducation, il ne s'y sentait pas mal. Les gens ici étaient amusants et excentriques, mais aussi chaleureux. Durant le déménagement, il y avait presque eu un clash entre David et Leon, des copains mécanos de Dean venus prêter main forte, et Esteban et Luc, venus pour la même raison mais sans prévenir. Puis quelqu'un avait lancé un commentaire sur le dernier match de football américain, probablement Castiel – rusé petit enfoiré –, et Luc et David avaient immédiatement changé de terrain d'altercation, discutaillant à n'en plus finir sur quelle équipe était la mieux placée pour gagner le _Superbowl_. La journée se termina autour de bières, devant un match. Moralité, déclara Dean un peu plus tard, pédé ou pas, un mâle restait un mâle. Castiel préféra laisser Dean à ses préjugés illusoires et lui offrit une autre part de tarte.

Et si les deux mécanos pensaient que Dean et Castiel étaient plus que des colocataires, ils l'ignorèrent volontairement et ne firent aucun commentaire.

* * *

Dean parlait peu de tout ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne retrouve Castiel. Mais au travers de bribe, de silences, de regards, Castiel reconstituait peu à peu le désespoir, l'anéantissement, la culpabilité, le supplice auto-infligé et le sentiment d'abandon. Le besoin, la peur de perdre à nouveau. Une promesse à un frère. Il n'avait aucun moyen de soulager totalement Dean, mais il faisait son possible pour apaiser la douleur. Et en échange, il se forçait à évoquer son propre sentiment de perte, d'abandon, d'intense solitude et d'impuissance, mais aussi la paix qu'il avait trouvée ici.

* * *

Une nuit, après un cauchemar particulièrement virulent, Dean se glissa dans la chambre de Castiel, l'observant dormir d'un sommeil agité. Il refit de même quelques nuits plus tard. Puis cela devint une habitude, cauchemar après cauchemar. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, Castiel ne s'éveille et qu'ils ne se contemplent.

* * *

La première fois où ils se disputèrent fut également la première fois où ils s'embrassèrent. Et alors que Castiel pressait Dean contre le mur, dévorant ses lèvres, aucun d'eux n'aurait pu dire ce qui avait été à l'origine de la dispute.

-Putain, murmura Dean, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Cas…

-Tu es insupportable, Dean.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Dean demanda presque innocemment si Castiel avait finalement perdu sa virginité. Castiel le fixa en penchant la tête sur le côté avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Il n'y a jamais eu qu'un humain avec lequel j'ai voulu sacrifié au sexe…

Il savait que Dean manquait de confiance en lui dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiment, mais le chasseur n'avait rien à craindre. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait une telle place dans le cœur, le corps et l'âme de l'ange-humain.

* * *

Il ne fut pas complètement surpris lorsque la nuit suivante, il sentit un corps chaud se glisser contre lui dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Il se lova dans les bras du chasseur et l'embrassa, se pressant contre le corps nu au dessus de lui. Entre les bruits des draps et de la peau glissant contre la peau, Dean murmura :

-J'pouvais le dire dans ma tête… C'était pas dur. Mais j'ai jamais pu te le dire à toi, pas même à ce putain de répondeur.

Castiel ne répondit pas et renversa leur position, s'allongeant à moitié sur le chasseur et le fixant longuement. Dire quoi ? « Pardonne-moi », « j'ai besoin de toi », « je t'aime » ?

Il se pencha et reprit possession de la bouche de Dean, l'embrassant avec une passion effrayante par sa profondeur et par sa nouveauté. Il n'était pas né humain, et ces instincts ne lui étaient pas familiers. Mais il voulait Dean, le corps de Dean, sa chair, le sang qui battait violemment, les muscles qui l'enserraient dans leur étreinte, ses lèvres, son souffle, ses yeux… Il voulait pouvoir dire « cet homme est mien », et peu importait combien c'était blasphématoire. Les hommes n'appartenaient pas aux anges, ils s'appartenaient et appartenaient à Dieu.

Seulement il était presque humain lui-même à présent.

Dans la pénombre, il traça du bout des doigts des mots de protection et de possession enochiens sur la peau de cet homme remarquable, écoutant ses gémissements et ses soupirs, se laissant guider par la sensualité de ce moment intime. Ses lèvres sucèrent les tétons durcis par le désir, dessinèrent le contour des muscles, goûtant le sel de la sueur… Il se demanda confusément si tous les humains ressentaient ce que lui ressentait pour celui ou celle qu'ils avaient choisi, ou si c'était parce qu'il avait été un ange, une créature d'intense focalisation et de dévotion absolue, que pour lui Dean était tout. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit n'être attiré que par Dean, et lui seul.

-Cas… Soupira Dean, sa main glissant le long du bras de l'ange.

Il revint à la bouche du chasseur, s'appropriant sa moiteur. Il aimait embrasser, et Dean lui apprenait sans mot comment en faire un art, ses mains agrippant les épaules de son ange. La pluie battait doucement contre la fenêtre, alors que Castiel se glissait entre les jambes du chasseur et commençait à se mouvoir lascivement contre lui.

-Putain, Cas…

Elle était là, au fond de ces yeux verts, cette vulnérabilité cachée sous des couches et des couches de machisme et de virilité… Cette dévotion au moins aussi grande que celle de Castiel. Il leva la main et la posa sur la marque qu'il avait lui-même laissé. Il y avait encore la trace spirituelle d'Anna et il en ressentit une vive jalousie.

-Ceci, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Dean en pressant la marque, ceci signifie que tu m'appartiens. A moi et à personne d'autre. Ni Michael, ni Anna… Personne.

-Wow… Pas… possessif du tout, toi !

Mais le mouvement compulsif des hanches de son chasseur trahissait le plaisir qu'il tirait de cette constatation. Castiel eut un demi-sourire et glissa sa main jusqu'au boxer, seul vêtement de son partenaire.

-Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point…

Il glissa la main à l'intérieur et entama un mouvement lent, observant intensément Dean se mordre la lèvre. Il sentit une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son bas-ventre à la vue de ce visage magnifique tordu de plaisir.

-J'ai tout abandonné pour toi, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne l'aurais fait pour nul autre, et je ne l'ai fait que parce que tu l'as exigé. Réalises-tu à présent à quel point tu comptes pour moi ?

Il accéléra le mouvement de sa main, arrachant un cri sourd à son amant. Puis, faisant fi de son propre désir, il cessa tout mouvement et se redressa.

-Ca…Cas ? Questionna Dean, comme ivre.

-Chhh… Souffla l'ange en se laissant glisser le long du corps musclé.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de son entrejambe et retira prestement le vêtement. Dean l'accommoda avec un regard lourd de convoitise, ses yeux verts rendus presque noirs par l'excitation. Castiel observa un moment le membre dressé de son amant. Il n'était pas familier avec l'aspect pratique de ce qu'il se proposait de faire, mais il avait suffisamment observé les hommes – sans oublier qu'il était barman dans le quartier gay – pour en savoir plus que son dû sur la théorie. Il recommença à caresser le sexe dressé, le prenant complètement dans sa main, et se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres. Un grognement guttural lui fit relever les yeux. Dean avait les siens fixés sur sa bouche et haletait, les dents serrées.

-Cas, t'es pas obligé de…

-Dean, coupa tranquillement l'ange, fais-nous une faveur à tous les deux. Tais-toi.

Et il se baissa, prenant le membre qu'il caressait entre ses lèvres. Le corps de Dean s'arqua littéralement sur le lit et une main agrippa sa tête. Avec un sourire intérieur, l'ange poursuivit sa descente. Le goût était étrange, pas vraiment désagréable, mais le poids et la chaleur qui brûlaient sa langue le firent gémir de plaisir ce qui entraîna chez son amant un nouvel élan. Il ne put cependant aller très loin avant de sentir un rejet compulsif au niveau de sa gorge. Un peu dépité, il se contenta donc de caresser de sa langue et de ses mains. Dean ne semblait par ailleurs pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il se retira au bout de quelques minutes, haletant, humant paresseusement l'odeur masculine et musquée tout en donnant de temps à autres des coups de langue lascifs.

-Pu…Putain de merde Cas… On croirait pas que t'es vierge… Quand on est allé au bordel…

Castiel sourit en se remémorant l'épisode, et étouffa presque un petit rire. Il se redressa, retirant rapidement son propre boxer, et s'allongea contre Dean, sa bouche tout contre son oreille.

-Je l'aurais fait, tu sais ? Si c'était ce que tu avais vraiment voulu. Elle n'était pas importante pour moi, mais je l'aurais fait. J'aurais aimé que tu sois là, juste à quelques pas, alors que je touchais sa peau, que je m'enfonçais en elle et que je la prenais. Te serais-tu caressé en me regardant, Dean ? Moi, je sais que je ne t'aurais pas quitté des yeux…

Il se retrouva soudainement sur le dos, le poids de son chasseur le maintenant au matelas, et la bouche de Dean mordant et suçant son cou. Il l'entoura de ses jambes, se pressant contre lui, ses mains agrippant son dos. Dean lui maintint les hanches, se frottant violemment contre son corps, un grognement primal et possessif s'échappant de ses lèvres. Dean releva la tête, les yeux verts furibonds se plantant dans les siens.

-Un ange, mon cul oui ! Espèce de petit pervers !

Il donna un brusque coup de hanche, son sexe se pressant contre celui de Castiel, peau contre peau, et l'ange eut un cri de plaisir.

-Tu es à moi, Cas, gronda Dean.

Ses hanches accélérèrent le mouvement et les grognements et gémissements des deux partenaires s'intensifièrent. Néanmoins, Castiel finit par le repousser, le souffle court.

-Cas ? Marmonna Dean, cherchant d'instinct les lèvres pleines.

Mais l'ange le força à s'écarter et se mit sur le ventre pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit. Il en sortit un tube et le tendit à Dean qui le prit en levant un sourcil.

-Cadeau de Luc, expliqua Castiel.

Les joues de Dean prirent une intéressante teinte carmine avant qu'il ne détourne les yeux.

-Et… Heu… Préservatifs ?

Castiel haussa les épaules.

-Est-ce absolument nécessaire ?

Le chasseur hocha fermement la tête.

-Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Cas. S'il-te-plait…

L'ange soupira mais lui récupéra néanmoins une petite boîte qu'il tendit à son amant. Dean en sortit un et ouvrit le paquet à coup de dents, enfilant la protection d'un geste expert sans quitter Castiel des yeux. Celui-ci suivait le mouvement de ses doigts, les yeux mi-clos en se léchant les lèvres.

-Putain, Cas…

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa Castiel à pleine bouche. Puis l'ange se laissa glisser sur le ventre et soupira d'aise en sentant les lèvres de son amant caresser son dos, sa langue glissant entre ses omoplates.

-Dean…

Il eut un mouvement de bassin en sentant une main se glisser sous lui et le caresser, alors que Dean se frottait contre la rondeur de ses fesses.

-Je vais le faire, Cas, murmura Dean d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à y croire, pourtant, être là, contre Castiel, prêt à lui faire l'amour, alors qu'à peine un mois et demi plus tôt il le croyait mort par sa faute.

Dieu qu'il aimait Castiel… Le croire mort l'avait presque anéanti.

Il tâtonna de sa main gauche pour trouver la main de son ange et la serra dans la sienne. Il ne savait pourquoi, les rares fois où il s'était laissé allé à fantasmé, il avait imaginé que le sexe avec Castiel serait presque innocent. Belle erreur ! Il laissa ses doigts lubrifiés se faire un chemin en son ange, ne perdant rien de ses soupirs, de ses gémissements ou de ses encouragements murmurés. Le sexe chez Dean était instinctuel, il l'avait toujours été, même la première fois. Il aimait ça, et il était doué. Et visiblement, sur ce terrain, il avait trouvé son égal.

Il perdit rapidement toute pensée cohérente alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la moiteur serrée de son amant, se pressant avidement contre son dos, ses hanches se mouvant, incontrôlables, alors que Castiel criait son propre plaisir sans aucune retenue, débauché et sensuel. Dean mordit le lobe d'une oreille, susurrant à son ange tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait… Il caressait Castiel, embrassant sa joue et son épaule alors que l'ange pressait de plus en plus fort leurs mains jointes.

Castiel ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, le poids de Dean sur lui, la sensation douce et douloureuse de sa possession… L'être le plus important à ses yeux sur lui, en lui, son souffle, sa force, sa voix basse et grondante. Il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de semblable. Etait-ce le hasard ? Ou était-ce son Père qui avait amené Dean dans son bar ? Peu importait, Dean était là, et Castiel ne voulait plus jamais le quitter.

Le chasseur accéléra son rythme soudainement et l'ange sentit tout son corps se tendre alors qu'il laissait un cri lui échapper, ressentant pour la première fois le torrent dévastateur d'un orgasme. Dean émit une sourde réponse, s'enfonçant plus profondément et presque douloureusement en lui.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience de son environnement, il sentit le souffle erratique de son amant contre son cou et ses mains qui le caressaient doucement. Il ouvrit la main devant ses yeux et remarqua marginalement qu'il avait serré le poing si fort qu'il avait la marque de ses ongles. Dean finit par se redresser, se débarrassa du préservatif et se laissa retomber à ses côtés, sa main glissant lascivement le long de la courbure du dos de l'ange. Ils se fixèrent longuement, puis le chasseur attira son amant à lui et l'embrassa lentement, prenant le temps de le savourer, de caresser sa peau en sueur.

-Dean… Souffla doucement Castiel et se pressant contre lui.

Le chasseur lui sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice et d'arrogance.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire que j'ai emmené un ange jusqu'au septième ciel, non ?

Dieu qu'il aimait cet impossible humain.

Ils continuèrent à échanger baisers et caresses jusqu'à ce que le réveil ne signale l'obligation pour Dean de rejoindre son travail. Il remonta la couverture sur le torse de Castiel et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se lever en maugréant et de le laisser dormir.

* * *

Dès lors, Dean et Castiel partagèrent leur lit. Le chasseur devenu mécano fut ravi de découvrir que son amant avait des appétits au moins égaux aux siens. Sans parler d'un esprit tout aussi aventureux…

Leur vie n'était pas parfaite, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il arrivait souvent à Dean de se replonger dans la bouteille, et Sam pesait entre eux, véritable fantôme de l'absent. Castiel s'en accommodait. Il était inimaginable de demander à Dean de renoncer à Sam ou de faire le deuil. Sam avait toujours représenté le monde pour son frère.

En revanche, Dean ne regardait jamais les articles de faits divers et l'ange était plutôt surpris du revirement de son compagnon. Il semblait avoir totalement perdu son intérêt pour la chasse. Mais après les événements de l'Apocalypse, bien sûr, Castiel le comprenait…

L'ange lui-même ne pouvait parfois empêcher la nostalgie du Paradis l'envahir, ou la colère contre son Père et créateur pour ce qu'il avait imposé à Dean, ce qu'il avait laissé les Archanges faire, de ressurgir, froides et vicieuses. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tourner complètement le dos aux siens et embrasser l'humanité, mais ça n'était pas aussi simple.

Malgré tout cela, ils vivaient une vie presque normale et aussi heureuse que possible.

* * *

Evidemment, comme l'aurait dit Dean, cela ne dura pas.

Une nuit, en rentrant du bar avec Kim, Castiel crut apercevoir une grande forme familière…

* * *

La nuit où Castiel vit Sam Winchester pour la première fois depuis l'entrepôt fût également la nuit où il sentit sa grâce éclore à nouveau au fond de lui, plus brillante que jamais.

Cette nuit-là, il serra Dean, endormi après que l'ange lui ait fait l'amour, et laissa des larmes amères couler sur ses joues. A mesure que sa grâce grandissait, il sentait son humanité se mourir, et les voix de ses frères et sœurs commençaient à recouvrir les souvenirs des mots d'amour de son compagnon.

Il avait retrouvé ce qu'il avait perdu, et il ne savait que trop quel serait le prix à payer… Leur vie ensemble était terminée, il était temps de retourner au combat.

**Fin**


End file.
